


Late Nights and Early Rises

by neeeeeeeeep



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeeeeeep/pseuds/neeeeeeeeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin phones Michael and asks for a ride home. He’s extremely drunk and needs taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights and Early Rises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge AH fan and am always writing stuff about them, so I decided to start posting what I write. hope you enjoy! <3

Michael doesn’t need to do this. Fuck, he doesn’t  _want_  to do this either. At 3am on a Saturday night, who the fuck in their right mind wants to go out and help a drunken fool get back home? Especially when said fool is intolerable enough when he’s sober, nevermind how goddamn awful he’ll be when he’s wasted.

Gavin had called Michael, slurring a request for a lift back to his house, about ten minutes ago and stupidly Michael had agreed to do it.  _Fucking idiot, Jones. Why the fuck are you doing this?_  he had muttered to himself as he stomped out of his house to his car where he continued to mutter incoherent complaints to himself as he made his way to Gavin’s location. The stupid English prick had managed to stumble out of a club alone and managed to get himself lost. His excuse? He forgot where his apartment was. Again, whenever Michael reminds himself of that fact it increasingly irritates him because who the  _fuck_  forgets where they live? Stupid fucking British morons, that’s who.

When Michael eventually finds Gavin, he’s slumped up against a wall just a few blocks from the club he slurred a mention about during the phonecall earlier. Michael lets out a groan of annoyance as he pulls up by Gavin and gets out of the car.

"Get in," he orders, pointing back to the car as he faces the barely-conscious Brit. He’s not in the mood to put up with Gavin’s bullshit, so if he needs to physically drag his ass into the car, he won’t hesitate to do it.

"But Michael, I’m in need of s-some assistance, please," Gavin slurs in reply as his head lols back to look up at the redhead in front of him and Michael just rolls his eyes at him. He knows Gavin isn’t in any state to co-operate at this moment so he simply takes matters into his own hands – literally – and hauls him into the backseat of his car. Gavin falls asleep within seconds and Michael’s glad. Less drunken talk will help him keep his patience at a stable level for now.

Michael remembers where the Ramsey household is easily and arrives outside of their door within ten minutes. He’s tempted to just leave him for Geoff and Griffin to take care of him but he knows that it’ll cause less of a hassle if he just gets Gavin into bed himself. So, after practically dragging Gavin out of the backseat of his car, Michael finds his keys – which is a fucking miracle in its own – and basically carries Gavin inside of the house. Michael’s cautious of making too much noise because he knows the Ramseys will be sleeping and he doesn’t want to wake them up, so he tries to take Gavin to his room as silently as he can. Unfortunately for him, Gavin regains consciousness when they get halfway down the hallway to Gavin’s room and starts rambling loud, incomplete sentences which Michael can’t fucking understand even if he tries. He just ignores the Brit and speeds his pace up to get him to his room before he wakes up the household.

Fortunately, Michael manages to get Gavin into his room without disturbing the Ramseys. All he has to do now is get Gavin into bed, but he has a feeling that it’ll be a whole other task of its own.  _Great._

"Come on, Gav, get your drunken ass into bed," Michael says in a slight whisper. Gavin, surprisingly, seems to do as he’s told and plonks himself down onto his bed, but instead of getting under his blankets, he simply sits on the bed grinning at Michael. He pats the opposite side of the bed and beckons Michael to join him. "Dude, it’s 3:30 in the morning. I wanna go home. Just get into bed and go to sleep."

"But Michael, you can sleep with me," Gavin argues, patting the bed again. When Michael rolls his eyes at him, Gavin pouts like a giant fucking man-child. "I’m not going to sleep until you join me. I want my boy to stay with me!"

Gavin’s starting to raise his voice and it makes Michael grimace. Fuck, if sleeping in the dude’s bed will keep him quiet, then Michael knows he has to do it. At least he can keep an eye on him, too. Don’t want the Ramsey’s waking up to a dead Gavin who’s choked on his vomit through the night. That wouldn’t be good for anyone.

"Alright, alright," Michael nods before pulling his jacket and shoes off, climbing into bed with Gavin afterwards. Thankfully, Gavin settles down after that and eventually falls asleep. Despite the fact that Gavin falls asleep cuddling into his side, Michael is pretty comfortable and drifts into sleep quickly afterwards.

***

When Michael finally wakes up the next morning, the sight of Geoff standing at the end of the bed with the biggest shit-eating grin plastered on his lips is the first thing he sees. “Hey, buddy,” he greeted. “You cosy there?”

Michael looks down and sees Gavin’s head is resting right by his ribs and he’s practically clinging onto him as well. “Fuck off,” Michael retorts, although it’s only playful, “I had to deal with this drunken asshole last night and he wouldn’t let me leave. You’re lucky I didn’t leave him at your doorstep.”

"Eh, I wouldn’t have cared. Would’ve made for a funny video." He grins again, cracking into laughter as he leaves the room. Michael rolls his eyes. Yeah, he fucking wished he’d known that the night before.

***

Michael feels obliged to stay with Gavin until he wakes up, but when Gavin finally comes around the first thing he does is vomit.  _Shit, he must have been totally plastered if he’s already chucking up his load_ , Michael thinks as he grimaces at the sound of Gavin retching. Gavin doesn’t re-emerge from the bathroom until about ten minutes later, and even then he still looks like shit.

"You okay, man?" Michael asks, genuinely feeling sorry for the guy despite having to put up with his drunken ass the night before. Hangovers were never nice.

"Nah, not really," Gavin replies, walking straight back to bed and practically collapsing down onto it. "My head is splitting."

"Want me to go get you some pills or something for you?"

"Yeah, that’d be nice."

Michael disappears to find Griffon, who gives him a glass of water and some pain medication for Gavin’s head. He returns within a few minutes and sits on the bottom of Gavin’s bed as he takes them. 

"Thanks, Michael," Gavin says after he’s finished. He takes another quick drink. "Did you take me home last night?"

"Yeah. You called me at like 3am, dude. Couldn’t leave my boy in a time of need."

Gavin smiles although it’s weak, a complete contrast from his usual cheery self. Again, hangovers were a fucking  _bitch._ "Where would I be without you, Michael?"

"Probably still passed out on the side of the road," Michael replies with a playful grin and Gavin lets out a chuckle. 

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I hope you enjoyed that! I love me some mavin and hope people can send me some more prompts on my blog listed in the previous notes so I can write some more of those lovely boys n.n (cough hint cough). 
> 
> if you enjoyed, please feel free to leave me some love! I really appreciate it <3
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://rthunters.tumblr.com)


End file.
